Her Protector
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: What if instead of Hanabi being her sister, Hinata had a twin that cared about her would do anything for her? This is Hinata and her sister as her sister as her proctector. But can she protect her forever? That is a Secret!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Everyone here knows I don't own Naruto, Right? Good._**

Story Start:

Hitomi Hyuuga sent a slight glare at her daughter, Akimizu, as she looked at her husband, Hiashi Hyuuga, who was on the ground, writhing in pain from what their daughter did...Again.

"Aki, what did you do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"That. Something's wrong with your father."

"What father?" Now it was obvious that she did it.

"Aki, go and play wake your twin sister, Hina, up and go pick some flowers for tonight's dinner arrangement. The lavenders are finally in bloom."

"Yay!" Akimizu hurried off.

"She's a monster." Hiashi whispered.

"You brought it on yourself all those years ago. You remember."

"You won't let me forget." He mumbled.

~Flashback: Akimizu and Hinata are 5~

Hitomi was serving dinner when there was a knock on the door, "Hina, could you go answer the door?"

Hinata went to the door and opened it. It was the Hyuuga Elders.

"Hello Hinata-Sama, where is Hiashi-Sama?"

"Right here."

"Daddy, why won't you let me cut your hair?" Akimizu asked. Hiashi had got her and Hinata a pair of shurriken and both of them proved to be quite skilled with them, but Akimizu wouldn't stop trying to cut his hair.

"Because daddy likes his hair long." He put his favorite daughter down and she held his finger while walking to the door, "What is it? This had better be important."

"Hinata is the clan heir, correct?"

"Yes."

"Which means Akimizu is not."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Akimizu must be given the caged bird seal and put in the branch family."

Hitomi had her Axe at the Elder's throat, "YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!"

One Elder, who had decided to try his luck, grabbed Akimizu and started running toward the sealing room. "Imouto..." Hinata felt tears escaping from her eyes as she and her sister's eyes met just as she disappeared out of sight.

"Hiashi, WE CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS!"

"We have no choice."

"But...My baby!" She buried her face into her husband's chest.

~With Aki~

_They hurt neechan, they hurt neechan, they hurt neechan_

She had been chating this in her head as she fought off the branch member that tried to seal her. He was now unconcious and She held out her kunai and chuckled darkly, "You hurt neechan..._**You will pay**_." She held out her kunai and then proceeded to rip all the Hyuuga Elders a new asshole. They tried to stop her, but in the end she was too fast and was victorious.

She ran back home and gave Hinata a hug, "I'm sorry neechan, I'll protect you, okay? If they hurt you, I'll hurt them. I promise neechan. Please don't cry."

Hitomi sent a large amount of killing intent at her husband, "So there was nothing you could do, huh?"

"B-But-"

"A freaking five-year-old could do something!"

"H-Hitomi I-"

"I'm going to bed." She walked away and he followed, "No." Help the girls get ready for bed, then you can sleep on the couch."

"Daddy?"

He looked at Akimizu, "Yes?"

"You didn't save me. You said you always would."

"But-"

"You lied to me Daddy. Why?"

"Aki..."

"Don't call me that anymore."

~Flashback End: The Twins (Hina and Aki) are 8~

He had slept on a couch for a year and he and Akimizu weren't close anymore. She had verbally expressed her dislike for him many times and it broke his heart. But it _was _his fault.

"Hiashi, remember that tommorrow you have to take them to the Academy. It's their first day. I'm going to help Aki and Hina pick flowers."

"Okay Hitomi-koi, I'm going to bed."

~Chapter End~

**_I think it's a nice start. But is 'Her Protector' a good title. I don't really know, but it was all I could think of.  
>REVIEW!<em>**


	2. A Loss That Will Forever Change Us

Disclaimer:

_**If I owned Naruto, I'd somehow find a way to incorporate crazy women into the story and lemons. Yep.**_

~Chapter Start~

Akimizu was in her room, freaking out over what to wear in her expansive closet, which was bigger than the rest of her room, "Kaasan!"

"Yes?" Hitomi asked. She'd been sitting at the door, watching her daughter struuggle for quite a while.

"I need some help."

"I know." Hitomi went into her closet and picked out steel-plated fingerless gloves, ninja pants that went about mid-thigh, and fishnet shirt and a black jacket with the Hyuuga Clan Symbol.

"Thanks Kaasan!"

"No problem Aki." Hitomi kissed her daughter's forehead and went to go wake up Hinata and help her.

~Academy~

Hinata waved goodbye to their father and Akimizu left him with a glare as they sat down in the back row.

"So where's the boy who saved you?"

"Mizu, he's the blonde one."

"You got competition." She told Hinata, seeing the blonde boy ask the pinkette in the front row on a date, then get regected. "Or maybe not. She's one of the fangirls, so you better snatch him up before pinky snaps out of it."

"Whatever." she said, almost defensively.

**~Aki: 1st person~**

"Damn. Would ya lighten up? I'm just kidding...yea no I'm not."

"QUIET!" A tanned skin man yelled. He had a scar across his face and was using this big-headed jutsu thing. I'd have to learn that. But for now, he'd just be Scarface-sensei. SF-sensei for short.

"Can you teach me that?" I asked. He looked surprised. I didn't know why, I mean, didn't all his students ask him that? It was freaking AWESOME!

"When I call your name, come at the front of the class and introduce yourself. I raised my hand, "MEEE! Please ScarFace-sensei! Preeeetty pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Akimizu Hyuuga, you're up." He sighed theatrically.

I walked to the front. "My name is Akimizu, my friends call me Mizu, the Hyuuga Elders call me The Evil Demon-Child, and I like giving people nicknames. I already have one for everyone!" I beamed. "ScarFace, Emo Chicken-Butt Hair Dude, Pink Banshee, Pineapple-Head/The Stoner, Kibbie-kun, Blondie, WHISKER-AWESOMENESS, Bug-Dude, and Mr. Chippy!" I sat back down.

"Okay..." Scarface-sensei said. I swore I heard him say, "Hiashi, what have you and Hitomi created?" But decided to just ignore it.

To me, the rest of their introductions were kind of boring, and a few cursed me because of the nicknames I gave them. Hmph, not my fault they didn't appreciate true awesomeness and creativity.

~Time Skip: End of the Day~

I smiled as my Kaasan came and hugged me and neechan, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yea, it was fun. Did you see Perma-Frown again today?" I said, referring to the Uchiha clan head.

"Not today." We got into the car and kaasan looked back at us, "When we go home, hurry up and get ready for bed, okay?"

"Yes Kaasan." Me and Hinata said and unison.

"Good." She said as we ran home.

~Home~

"Neechan, you seen my red nightgown?" I said, putting my blue hair in two ponytails.

"Here." I smiled at her and went into the bathroom to change. I had just finished when I heard my neechan scream, "Hinata?" I opened the window and saw her being pulled out.

"NEECHAN!" I ran after her and was out the window in seconds.

"Let her go!" I said, my lucky kunai in hand. I threw it and it hit the man in a deadly place. If I pulled it out, he would die. "Just missed your heart." I said calmly, my head tilted to the side. (Got this off of HANNA the movie. If you haven't seen it, you should.)

"Little bitch!" The man said, putting Hinata down and coming after me. I ran, but it wasn't enough, as he soon had me, "It's over." he said, the kunai poised to strike my heart.

"The hell it is." Someone said, before another figure appeared, striking her in the heart.

"NO!" I screeched. They were going to pay. I pulled the kunai out of the other man and launched myself at my kaasan's killer, knocking him down.

First, I made a cut on his stomach, then his neck, slitting his throat. He was still moving, so I focused chakra to my hands and struck one of the points I could now see, paralyzing him. Then I cut through his chest and pulled out his heart, then picking up my mother's weightless body and carried her up to there doctors, my sister trailing behind.

The doctors were surprised and utterly shocked and disgusted when they saw me, "It's not what you think." I told them. "Can you put this heart into my kaasan so she can live? Her heart has been puntured by a kunai."

"I see. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

"But..." Suddenly, I burst into tears, "Kaasan, wake up! Please! You can't die! Wake up!" I shook her lifeless body and clutched it like a lifeline, "Please! You can't leave me! What about Neechan? Otousan?"

"It's over Mizu, she's gone." Hiashi said, tears in his eyes. I hugged him, "Tousan, outside...they're...outside...dead."

He picked me up and Hinata held his hand, her being the strongest of the three of us.

"Oh my god." He said once he saw it. "You did this?"

Blood was gushing from the man's wound like a geyser and the other man was just looking straight up, it was creepy. Otousan activated his byakuugan and looked at me, "Activate it." I activated my byakuugan so my eyes looked exactly like his, only mine were a red-tinted lavender, a permanent affect of my first kills being so gruesome.

"You're covered in blood..." he looked at me. I was. My hair was soaked with it, along with my clothes. You could barely make out my creamy white skin, as the blood obscured it from view.

"Go take a bath and go to bed. When you wake up, all this will be gone."

**_~chapter end~_**

**_So...The Next chapter there's gonna be a time skip. I guess I haven't updated for a while, but it's hard, y'know? I would appreciate if my faithful readers, though few, would review. I get writers block quite often, and, though temporary, it can be quite a bitch, y'know? I need to stop saying y'know, y'know? CRAP!_**

**_Looking past my moment of insanity, REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY! I'M ALIVE! Anyway,Sorry I haven't uploaded anything since last year. Speaking of that, Happy 2013! I've been on Quotev a lot recently. If you want to read my stories my screen name is . Yep._**

**_I Do not Own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with it. But I do own the plot of this story and Akimizu._**

* * *

><p>"Hinata isn't going to the Academy today, and I thought I'd give you the option too. Do you want to go?" Hiashi asked his daughter.<p>

"I want to stay and help Nee-chan." Akimizu said, getting up and going to the bathroom. She washed her face thoroughly and took a shower, getting dressed in the her mother had bought for her. Her lavender eyes were now blood red.

_What's happening to me?_ Akimizu wondered as she stared at her reflection. Those red eyes looked demonic. One of them must have done something to her. But what?

Sighing heavily, she walked out the bathroom, "Otousan?"

"Yes Akimizu?" He asked, not looking in her direction.

"I can walk to the Academy by myself today. You take care of Nee-chan " He shook his head, "Neji and your uncle can go with you." Akimizu saw the worry in his eyes and smiled. Her father really did care about his family.

"Alright Otousan." Hiashi kissed her forehead and when he pulled back, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Akimizu...Your eyes..."

"I know." Akimizu watched her father activate his byakuugan and examine her eyes.

"Those enemy ninja...they did something to you. We need to notify the Hokage immediately." Hiashi's eyes looked panicked despite his calm exterior. "Wait here." He walked over to one of the maids cleaning the dining area and gave her a serious look, "Hinata is currently in the garden. I need a careful watch over her while me and Akimiz-"

"No!" Akimizu interjected, "I need Hinata with me. I need to be there to make sure she's okay. I said I was going to help her...that's **exactly what I'm going to do**." Her voice turned to demonic and the maid cowered behind Hiashi.

"Go get Hinata and tell her to meet us at the main gates. We're going, and Hinata will be coming with us."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." The maid scurried away.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama." Hiashi nodded respectfully as he entered the Hokage's office, meeting the eyes of the ANBU behind the Hokage in greeting.<p>

"Hiashi-dono, what can I do for you and your daughters?" Hinata was looking at Akimizu worriedly as they talked to each other in hushed tones.

"I would like to have Akimizu's eyes examined." He managed to keep a calm exterior despite the inner turmoil he was experiencing. Too much was happening all at once.

"I see." The Hokage walked out of the room and the Hyuuga Clan Head followed.

"I need to know the extent of the condition of her eyes. Does this resemble the side-effect of blindness that the Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan is well-known for?" Sarutobi asked seriously.

"Thankfully, no. This might be some sort of strange demonic mutation to her eyes, but I can't tell."

The Hokage rubbed his temples in frustration, "We can have our medic nin examine her eyes, but if it is truly what you think it is, we're going to need help from someone outside of this village."

Hiashi's colorless eyes widened, "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do. We'll need to send for my old student immediately."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm pretty sure<strong>_ _**you all know who is going to be showing up in the next chapter, but review on your guess anyway! Please? *Does irresistible puppy dog eyes***_


End file.
